Tres deseos
by A.l.3.j.a.d.r.a
Summary: Si pudieras pedir tres deseos, ¿Que pedirías?Quizás, dinero, amor,etc.  Pero aveces hay que pensar bien la respuesta, pues uno nunca sabe lo que el destino nos tiene preparados. Dramione


**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, todo pertenece a la maravillosa J.K.R.; si fuera mío, créanme Herms no hubiera terminado con Ronald.**

**

* * *

**

**Si pudieras pedir tres deseos, ¿Qué pedirías?**

_"Si pudieras pedir tres deseos, ¿Qué pedirías?",_ esa había sido la pregunta que Draco Malfoy le hizo a la castaña hace dos semanas, y no sabía que pedir, para la mayoría esta es una pregunta tonta y sin sentido, pero no para Hermione Granger, no, por alguna razón sentía que tenía que ser sincera con la respuesta.

De niña, a ella le hubiera gustado pedir:

1.- Un Poni

2.- Muchos libros

3.- Ser una princesa

Pero ya no era una niñita de siete años que le encantaban los cuentos de hadas, ya era una adolecente de 17 años, esos tres deseos se le hacían absurdos, quizás el de los libros no, esta vez quería pedir algo realmente importante, una nunca sabia y tal vez se los pudieran cumplir. La castaña continuaba caminando, ¿el destino?, el primer piso, donde iniciaría su ronda con Draco.

Mientras que en otro lugar, muy cerca de las mazmorras, un rubio mantenía una conversación en su cabeza.

"_Dos semanas y no puede contestar esa pregunta tan sencilla, de haber sabido que tardaría tanto en responder no se la habría hecho, igual, no entiendo como un tema de conversación tan tonto la dejo callada y tan pensativa._

_Era tan sencillo saber que pediría yo:_

_1.-Terminar esta boba guerra sin sentido._

_2.-Que el apellido Malfoy vuelva a ser respetado._

_3.-Que mis padres me dejen vivir mi vida, a mi manera._

_Pero bueno, eso me paspo por volverme amigo de Granger, si alguien me hubiese dicho que seriamos amigos, lo más seguro es que lo hubiera mandado a la enfermería, pero ahora todo es tan diferente._"

* * *

Y si, apenas llevaban un mes de amigos.

Había sido un proceso muy largo, pues ya tenían 3 meses de clases, habían pasado tres largos meses de rondas, donde abundaban los gritos y peleas. Pero en una noche de rondas, todo cambio, apenas habían pasado 30 minutos, en los cuales no dejaron de insultarse, pero la castaña harta de tanto grito e insulto dijo que ya eran lo suficientemente grandes como para seguir discutiendo, y si, se puede decir que llegaron a un acuerdo silencioso en el que inicio su amistad, descubriendo esa misma noche que tenían algunas cosas en común como:

-Amor por la magia.

-Fascinación por la lectura.

-Preferir la soledad en algunas ocasiones.

-Interés en que termine la guerra.

Entre muchas más.

Esta de más decir que su amistad permanecía en secreto, los dos sabían que sus respectivos amigos no lo entenderían y que no estarían para nada contentos, y bueno preferían ahorrarse una larga sesión de gritos.

Así que desde hace un mes, se veían en las rondas, platicaban de todo y nada, disfrutando de la compañía, disfrutando de su amistad en secreto, emocionándose al saber que su amistad era algo totalmente prohibido, y bueno les gustaba tener algo de lo que sus amigos no tenían ni idea.

* * *

Faltando unos 5 minutos para las 9.30pm la castaña llego, como siempre el ya se encontraba en el primer piso, tan caballeroso, solo como los Malfoy pueden ser.

"_Sin intención de impresionar, sin parecer muy forzado_"

—Buenas noches Malfoy. —saludo con una sonrisa, y aunque ya eran amigos aun no se acostumbraban a llamarse por sus nombres.

—Hola Granger, ya tienes la respuesta. —desde hacía dos semanas así se saludaban, Draco con la ilusión de que por fin respondiera.

—Si, pero no puedes reírte de lo que desearía. —dijo Hermione.

—No tendría porque burlarme. —dijo regalándole una sonrisa de lado, lo que provoco un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de esta.

—Está bien. —y suspirando comenzó.

1.-Encontrar a alguien que realmente me valore y no solo me ilusione.

_"Eso me gustaría demasiado, teniendo en cuenta que el tonto de Ron solo jugó con mis sentimientos, ilusionándome cada día, dejándome por la hueca de Lavender, y a pesar de que él sabía lo que sentía por el llega muy feliz diciendo que su novia es esa. Así que yo solo deseaba amor, ilusión, detalles, sinceros y sin intención de lastimarme. "_

2.- Que ya no existan injusticias por el tipo de sangre que poseemos.

_"Bueno eso era demasiado obvio, así podría ser amiga de Malfoy sin que nos vieran raro, y sin que nos gritaran."_

3.-Ser una princesa.

_"¿Qué?, a cualquiera mujer, de la edad que sea le gustaría ser tratada como algo, frágil, pero a la vez teniendo su propio espacio, esperando tener mi __Y vivieron felices por siempre.__"_

Termino de decirle lo que deseaba, claro omitiendo las razones por los que lo deseaba.

—Creo que son buenos deseos. —dijo Draco después de un largo e incomodo silencio.

—Gracias, supongo. De verdad me costo, jajá.— ambos comenzaron a reír y justo en el momento en el que reían, el rubio noto lo hermosa que era la sonrisa de la castaña, la había escuchado tantas veces, pero esta era la primera vez que realmente la escuchaba, por decirlo de alguna forma.

Siguieron haciendo la ronda, y al llegar al final, y como solía ser desde hace un mes Draco la acompaño hasta su sala común.

—Bueno, ya llegamos. — dijo suspirando Hermione.

—Creo que sí, buenas noches Hermione. —respondio Draco, dejando a su amiga un tanto sorprendida, pues era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre, y se escuchaba tan bien.

—Buenas noches Draco. —dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, provocando un mar de nuevas sensaciones en ambas partes.

—Descansa, y recuerda que los deseos tal vez de puedan cumplir princesa. —dijo dejando a Hermione nuevamente impresionada.

Y aprovechando el estado en el que se encontraba y sin esperar una respuesta, comenzó a caminar hacia su sala común, con una brillante sonrisa en sus labios y un nuevo pensamiento en la cabeza.

"_Después de todo, valió la pena saber lo que desearía"_

_

* * *

_

**Hola!**

**Yo de nuevo, espero que les haya gustado la historia.**

**A[l]e[j]a[n]d[r]a**


End file.
